One type of electrophotographic color printer known in the art is a color laser printer that includes a device body, and a process unit that can be detachably mounted in the device body for retaining a plurality of developer cartridges.
One such color laser printer includes a main casing provided with guiding walls, and a process unit that can be mounted into and pulled out of the main casing while being guided by the guiding walls. The process unit functions to detachably support a plurality of developer cartridges.
Hence, when performing an operation to replace developer cartridges in the laser printer described above, the process unit is pulled out from the main casing in order to remove the developer cartridges from the process unit and to replace them with new developer cartridges. When the process unit is pulled out from the main casing, supported parts provided on the upstream end of the process unit with respect to the pulling direction are guided along the guiding walls of the main casing. After pulling the process unit out from the main casing, the supported parts continue to be supported by the guiding walls so that the process unit is maintained in a withdrawn state.